


End to the Era-Song fic

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gay Riku (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Pining Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, song: Goodbye To A World (Porter Robinson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: "And if it's true, I shall surround you. And give life to a world that's our own"
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	End to the Era-Song fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmartZelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/gifts), [sallijuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallijuice/gifts), [Salted_Coffee_Beans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Coffee_Beans/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goodbye to a world](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558679) by Porter Robinson. 



> This might hurt ya. Sorry. But Goodbye to a World by Porter Robinson was too good not to make myself cry. I know it doesn't have many parts that come from it. And it is written differently then my other works. Please enjoy it.

“I’m sorry,” Sora’s voice cracked again. “I am so, so, so sorry Riku,” he continued.

‘What was he apologizing for?’ The other wondered. He could feel his body slowly growing stiffer. His vision slowly blurring. If only he knew. If only he knew why the god was apologizing, he would’ve stopped him.

~~~

“I’m sorry!” A seemingly young male yelped. This caught the silverette off guard.

‘Why was he apologizing?’ The kid thought.

“What’s the matter?” He asked softly. He offered a hand to the young male. The boy looked up in shock and shakily took it.

“I broke the rules. I broke the rules again. You weren’t supposed to see me. Not like this.” He sniffled. “I bet you expecting a magnificent god who is ageless and looks nothing like a kid. But I didn’t do the spell right. Now I look like a little kid.”

“What are you talking about,” sea foam filled eyes where overflowing with pure confusion.

“You weren’t supposed to meet your god like this Riku. You weren’t supposed to see me like this. Now you’ll surely stop giving me gifts.” The brunette lamented. The other boy looked at him in confusion until he took a good look at the brunette. The silver necklace he had placed on the shrine back home when he was quite small and went missing was around this boy’s neck. No mistaking it. It seemed to be polished and didn’t have a single scratch in it.

“Where did you get that necklace?” The male inquired softly.

“Oh! I forgot I was even wearing this thing,” the male laughed sheepishly. “It was your first ever offering to me Riku! Unlike your parents, when you where 5 on the night of the meteor shower you placed a single silver necklace and asked me to take it as an offering. You where to young to see me, but you still believed so much more then the other kids on the island.”

“Wait, so you’re-” Riku started up. Sora just smiled and nodded. Pressing a thin finger on Riku’s lips.

“Now I have a new question. Do you want to be friends?” The brunette beamed a large smile.

“Of course!” The other replied in awe. He couldn’t believe this.

~~~

He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe this in the slightest. After knowing him for years, he couldn’t believe that he would do this to him. Him of all people. Did Joe really think himself higher than the gods? Higher than Sora? Why would he break his heart like this?

A brunette, no older than nineteen appeared next to him. Seeing the despair in his closest friend’s eyes, he wrapped an arm around him. They didn’t speak. Not like the god had to. He knew what his follower felt. They were so close in moments of despair like this. Sora wished he understood fully why Riku was in pain. He wanted to protect the human, even if the other would level a nasty eye at him for it. He hoped faintly that Riku wouldn’t let this damage him more.

Riku feel sleep in the god’s arms that night. His cheeks where damp to the touch. Sora merely cradled him. He was glad that he could offer comfort. Sora eventually allowed himself to drift to sleep. It was an emotional day for Riku, and so it was emotional for Sora. Sometimes he wondered if the other gods were right. Maybe he was getting to attached to Riku. Well, he would cross that bridge when he got there. For now he would carefully dream about how the next day would go.

~~~

“Riku,” the brunette spoke in an annoyed voice.

“Yes, Sora?” He smirked as he carefully took the glass Aqua was offering him.

“You promised me you wouldn’t be here today. Don’t you have human friends?”

“No,” the human said before taking a long swig from the drink. The ether glowed with magic, as his eyes sparkled to life with magic. It would wear off the moment he was done with the drink.

Sora huffed and looked to Aqua. “Mind hand me an Ether?”

“Of course,” the woman hummed as she went to pouring his drink. Sora took his seat next to the human adult. He looked a bit worse for wear. That was often the case with the male though.

“How come you don’t have any human friends, Riku?” The god inquired.

“All of them thought I was nuts when I explained to them my beliefs and that my best friend is a literal god. Not like I opened with that,” he paused and let out a loud sigh. “It just always came up sooner or later. And after that they’d call me a nutcase and leave me. So I’ve resigned to making friends with the local water spirits and other angels.”

“Fair enough,” the god mumbled. Aqua smiled softly as she placed the drink next to him. “Thanks Aqua! You’re the best!”

“Of course. You’re apart of the family now Sora. Don’t forget that.” She hummed as she moved from near the mixing materials. Her silk dress flowing after her as she walked over to hug them both.

Her arms carefully wrapped around Sora and she kissed his forehead. She then turned to Riku with a pained smile. She hugged him and kissed his forehead as well. Time seemed to slow for the silver haired male and confusion filled his face.

“You don’t have to protect him Riku. He’s older than me. And please don’t hesitate to tell him when the time is right. I’m sure he feels the same way.” And, as if it never happened at all, Riku blinked to see that Aqua had vanished and Sora was carefully nursing his Ether. With a faint shrug, Riku passed his remaining drink to Sora.

“Meet you on the training grounds once your done slowpoke,” the human male teased. He abruptly stood up himself and went in a similar direction as the goddess. He promised himself he would eventually confess. If the time was right.

~~~

Sora’s eyes continued to cry. Vanitas leaned against the wall with a slightly sad look on his face. He was getting ready to slip the leather glove off his hand before he realized what the brunette was doing. The god of both protection and innocence was utterly insane. He continued to apologize, keeping the confused human from Vanitas’ deadly touch. At least, it was deadly to any mortal.

“I’m so sorry, Riku,” the brunette said once more. “If I had known you wouldn’t have any family to speak of, I wouldn’t have asked to be your friend that day.”

“Sora,” Riku breathed as he attempted to get a sentence out. He felt heavy.

“But there is one good thing. You won’t have to suffer anymore,” he breathed softly. Riku paused as it began to dawn on him what Sora was about to do. Vanitas went white like a sheet. Sora was reckless, wasn’t he?

“And if it is true, I will surround you.” Small little particles of light began to float off his form. “And I shall give life to a world, that’s our own. So meet me there, okay Riku?” A tear that fell from his eye fizzled up and turned into pure light. Riku’s eyes widened in realization. By the time he attempted to speak the god had burst to life.

The hospital nurse later walked in on an unexpected scene. Riku clutched a silver necklace as he was hunched over and crying. The sobs wracked his body as a blue haired woman dressed in business attire was consoling him. The nurse quickly rushed out of the room.

~~~

The scent of fresh sea salt still filled his lungs. The sound of waves echoed and faded into the back of his mind. The crown that rested against his heart was the only thing that could ground him. He kept his eyes closed. No matter how many bittersweet tears begged to be released with a simple blink. He could almost see the brunette’s face. He even tried to reach out and touch it. But the cruel reality of a year prior came back, and he lost what the boy’s face was.

The meow wow he had created, trotted up to him and carefully found its new home in his lap. He opened his eyes for a moment, only to squeeze them shut once more and old the dream eater close. He really did miss that brunette. And he wanted desperately to no longer be separated from him. But he knew, better than anyone else, that Sora was no more. He had given up his life and godhood just for Riku. And Riku inherited his titles.

All Riku could do now to show his once deity, friend, and dearly beloved that he still believed in him, is continue. Ah, isn’t fate a cruel master?


End file.
